I'm in Love With My Captain!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Namizo realize he's in love with his Captain. What will he do? A Namizo and Luffyko Oneshot! Need more love for this couple!


**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone this is my first Namizo and Luffyko oneshot, that I realize need to have a lot more fanfiction on this cute couple along with Robin x Zora! Come on people these couple are cute so please try to write more fanfiction on them!**

**OneShot**

**Couple: Namizo X Luffyko, Robin x Zora**

**Warning: Nothing, but a Perverted Robin!**

* * *

><p>I'm in Love With My Captain<p>

A man with long, curly, orange colored hair pulled into a high ponytail was in a room lying down on the nice comfort of his bed as his though begin to drift over to a certain straw-hat wearing female captain.

_'I don't believe this! Out of the people I just had to fall in love with, it just had to be our, loud-mouth, childish, ridiculously strong, no manners of a brat captain! Life must not really like me to much.'_ Thought the orange haired teen as a sigh left his mouth.

_'Lately as I'm around her my heart begin to beat faster and I begin to notice how utterly, cute and adorable she can be even while getting on my last nerve. Maybe I hit my head on something too hard to cause these feeling to up-rise. Oh, who am I kidding! I don't believe I about to say this but, am in love with the one and only future Queen of the pirates, Luffyko.'_ A thoughtful look overcame Namizo as he gaze out the widow as his eyes spotted Luffyko playing around with Cherry and Usmoi.

"So you finally realize that you are in love with captain-san, huh Navigator-san." Scaring Namizo out of his thoughts was a tall well lean but muscular build male with long dark hair pulled back reaching down at his waist.

"Robin!? How did you know that!?"

"Well you was talking out loud when I walk through the door hearing you confess your feelings for Captain-san. I must say it about time you realize your own feelings." Said Robin as he walk over to take a seat on his bed.

"What do you mean it about time?" asked Namizo.

"Well it just I kinda notice that you was attraction to our Captain-san, but just didn't realized it yourself. I'm a bit happy that you notice it now since that mean I won the bet with my cute swordwoman-chan." Robin smile unaware of the shock expression Namizo had on his face.

"You knew!? Wait! Did Zora knew this too!? And what's with you calling her cute!?" exclaim Namizo jumping up from off his bed standing in front of a now chuckling Robin.

"Calm down Namizo-san. It was only me who notice, and I told Zora-chan about it which led us to a bet to see if you will confess or not, and I won." Robin answer.

"But why are you calling Zora cute and is adding -chan to her name!?" Namizo change question.

"Well because she is cute. Definitely when she is panting and blushing while I send kisses down her body and down to her-"

"STOP! I do not want to hear anymore! And I think I just solve while you been missing from your bed these last couple of nights." Mutter Namizo with his hand pressed up against his forehead.

"So when are you going to confess to Captain-san?"

"Wha-Confess!?" exclaim Namizo.

"Yes, confess your feeling to Captain-san, or do want her to be taking away from you. Don't forget about the Snake Emperor who is madly in love with her. If you don't win her heart soon, later she might be taking away from you." said Robin as Namizo begin to think about the words he just said.

"Hmm, I see your point. I'll be damn if I let somebody else still that idiot away from me. So any ideas that could help me?" asked Namizo.

"Sorry Namizo-san, but this is something you'll have to do on your own. If you love her than you should know what will make her understand your feeling for her. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get something for tonight."Said Robin as he walk to his desk and open one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of purple fluffy handcuffs before walking over to the door.

"Umm, what will you need with those?" asked Namizo

"Oh, these are for my Zora-chan so she won't try to run away from me again. She so cute to think she can run away from me when loves all the thing I do to her." said Robin while Namizo was blushing up a storm.

* * *

><p><em>'How should I confess to a dense captain such as Luffyko? Hmm, maybe I should confess my feeling by using some type of meat. No ,if i do that she'll be too busy focusing on the meat to understand a word of what I'll say. Hmm, I have no clue about what I should do.'<em> Namizo was standing out on the deck late at night trying to figure out a way to confess his feeling to Luffyko.

"Oi! Namizo!" Namizo heard a loud familiar voice call out to him before the next thing he know he felt someone jump on his back.

"Namizo play truth or dare with me?" asked Luffyko with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay, Luffyko I'll play, but get off my back." said Namizo as Luffyko got down from off his back sat down on the ground patting the space next to her for Namizo to sit.

"Okay, Luffyko truth or dare?" asked Namizo taking a seat next to Luffyko.

"Dare!" Luffyko cheered.

" I dare you to smash the last piece of pie that in the refrigerator into Zora face." Namizo told her the dare.

"Oh that going to be fun!" said Luffyko as she got up ran into the kitchen before coming out a sec later only to spot Zora and stretch her arm out and smash the cake right in Zora face.

"Luffyko, your dead." Mutter Zora with a wave of killer intent coming from off of her as she glare over at her now laughing captain.

"I was thinking of having something else for dessert, but this can work." Said Robin stepping up from behind Zora before picking her up bridal style.

"Let me go, or I will murder you." said Zora.

"I just love it when your mad Zora-chan, but save that energy for tonight, okay dear." Robin wink before carrying the swearing swordwoman into a private room.

"Eh? What was that about?" Luffyko was confuse with the way Robin was acting around Zora.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Okay Luffyko now asked me."

"Okay!" Luffyko came running back over to him. "Namizo truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, are you in love me?" Luffyko said bluntly shocking Namizo who eyed wided and mouth was hung open.

"Oi, Namizo answer me." said Luffyko crawling over to Namizo as she was face to face with him.

"W-why did y-you ask me that!?" Namizo stutter trying to avoid contact with her.

"Oh, Robin told me to, so do you." Luffyko urged smiling cutely up at Namizo who at the moment curse Robin for doing this to him.

"Well. . .Ummm. . .What if I told you yes, how would you react?" Namizo ask feeling his heart beat faster as he blush by the way Luffyko was looking up at him.

"I would say I love you too, and this." Luffyko reach up and kiss Namizo straight on the lips before pulling back away from him. "So do love me or not?"

"Yes, now give me more kisses." Namizo pulled Luffyko into his lap before kissing her again but with much more passion than before.

* * *

><p>Staring from out the window watching the two was none other than Robin with a smirk on his face.<p>

"I told you I will win Zora-chan." said Robin.

"Whatever! Just unhandcuff me already, damn it!" Zora scowl from her position on the bed as she was handcuffed the to headboard as Robin began to scrawl on top of her.

"Now why would I do that since I won the bet making you mine for the _whole_ night. Prepare yourself."

~End~


End file.
